demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:NotAnOlympian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kiyak page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wagnike2 (Talk) 18:11, June 25, 2010 whats the differnce between the greek gods and god. there is no difference ion a 1000 years people will say that god is just mythology. SO there is as much possiblilty of the greek gods being real as god Warboss, creator of GAO 18:44, June 25, 2010 (UTC) 1. I erased that part. 2. I CAN'T believe in Greek gods. They're just myths to me... you can believe what you wish, and I won't argue with you... no matter how silly I think you sound. SORRY remember in 1000 years modern day religons will be myths too Warboss, creator of GAO 18:51, June 25, 2010 (UTC) to Warboss: I'm guessing that you're a "demigod". Question: Do you really believe that you and other people on this site are "demigods"? Do you actually believe that the gods on the gods page are actually gods? If this is just some roleplaying site, I need to know NOW!! If not, I still need to know! NotAnOlympian 19:04, June 25, 2010 (UTC)NotAnOlympian we are not roleplaying we truely belive in this stuff. some members are really at camp. Yes i am a demigod i never wanted to be one but one day on here i was working on some stuff and i was claimed Warboss, creator of GAO 19:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC) So, Warboss, who's your "God parent"? NotAnOlympian 19:09, June 25, 2010 (UTC)NotAnOlympian Henry Warboss, creator of GAO 19:12, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Who, exactly, is Henry? How did he claim you? What was the sign? -from NotAnOlympian 19:18, June 25, 2010 (UTC)NotAnOlympian Henry is a New god. i got claimed on the blog Battle Plan. you can read the whole thing on that and the blog Godling? Warboss, creator of GAO 19:23, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Warboss, when did this site come out? How come Rick Riorden knew about Camp Halfblood and everything else about demigods? Im not sure when this site came out. i was on percy jackson fanfiction when it came out so a few belivers went on and i joined. Rick Riroden is apparently a friend of Chiron so they let him make a book seires about it. Im guessing the mist allows him to make really good lies Warboss, creator of GAO 19:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC) That actually makes sense... hmmm... Could you tell me a little about Stephen and the demititans. I read about the batttle between Zala and Stephen, and how you and some others tried reviving her. I'd like to know why they were fighting... -from NotAnOlympian 19:41, June 25, 2010 (UTC) if the titans beat the gods the whole planet will be turned to nothing and humans will be kept as slaves by the titans thats what we're fighing against. Zala was one of the few people who was fully involved with whats really going on, when she was killed we wanted her back, she was a good friend. today was the day she was going to com and get me and take me to Camp Warboss, creator of GAO 19:45, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh... I am sorry for your loss... Zala sounded very brave. However, I still wish to know why the Titans are fighting the gods its the ageless battle for power, the only reason im sideing with the gods is because i know the titans will be worse if they win. I feel no loyalty to my father Warboss, creator of GAO 19:53, June 25, 2010 (UTC) what is the adress of camp halfblood? -from NotAnOlympian 19:58, June 25, 2010 (UTC) if i knew i would already be there, maybey Warboss, creator of GAO 20:01, June 25, 2010 (UTC) who is stephen? -from NotAnOlympian 20:03, June 25, 2010 (UTC) hes just like Zala but hes a mirrored version, hes the leader of the demititans. he stole my idea for GAO Warboss, creator of GAO 20:09, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I know I'm a Goddess because I have a Claiming Symbol and No...I did'nt get to Chose I just Am It's hard to Explain..... Cailin Goddess Of Darkness 14:50, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank You :) Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 20:05, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I am your son! Father! I have the watch you gave me Ξίφος του Έγκαιρη Χαοτική Φλόγας Κρόνος του the one that turns into a sword. I also am the child of a prophecy. I am to bring the downfall to Olympus. Howerver I have no intension to.